


Spell gone wrong

by Death Girl (9doctororacle6)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9doctororacle6/pseuds/Death%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Nico is hit by an age reversing spell?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spell gone wrong

“Hey Neeks?” Will said, not looking up from the arm that he was currently bandaging.   
“Hmm?” Nico rolled his eyes at the nickname, but walked up to him. He was bored, don’t blame him for hanging out at the infirmary.  
“Could you go get Lou Ellen for me?”  
“Whhhhhy?” he didn’t want to sound like he was whining, but… well, he wanted Will all for himself, could you blame him?  
“Cause I was thinking of going on a small picnic with you two and Cecil.” Will said looking up at his boyfriend.  
“Why can’t you go?”  
“Cause my shift ends in another 15 minutes, and I still have a lot of patients to look after, so while I get my work done here, you guys can set stuff up or something I guess. Please babes?? It’s been ages since we had a get together.”  
“Don’t…” but Nico was a bit too late, Will was already doing the puppy dog eyes at him.  
“Fine I am going! Don’t do the puppy dog eyes every time you want something from me.”  
“But, you fall for them, don’t you?”  
“Hate you.” Nico says as he puts his tongue out childishly.  
“No you don’t. You love me.”  
“Yeah, whatever.” He says as he goes out to search for Lou Ellen, but not before Will notices a small smile and blush on the son of Hades face…   
Will got pulled in for another 20 minutes after he bid Nico goodbye. As he left the infirmary, hoping that everyone might be ready for the picnic, he saw Lou Ellen panicking and running upto him with a small kid she held in her arms, who wouldn’t stop hitting her.  
Will thought maybe she found a kid who entered camp and who was injured, but… wait… why is he wearing his boyfriend’s clothes?  
“WILL!! I AM SORRY! He just came up behind me and freaked me out while I was practicing an age reversing spell on a tree!! And he won’t stop crying!! Help!!”  
“Is… that… Nico…?”  
Lou Ellen nods, and hands the 5- year old kid to Will, who instantly stops crying.  
“I think he likes you.” Lou says, smiling a bit.  
Will glares at her.  
“Right. I will find a reverse spell for this thing and come back as soon as possible. Meet you in the Hades cabin?” Lou says before running off.  
Will looks back at the kid, who is staring at him, a little terrified of him. Will sighs and smoothens his expressions.  
“Hey sunshine, do you know who I am?”  
Nico shakes his head.  
Will sighs, puts Nico down and kneels in front of him.  
“I am Will. Do you wanna eat something?”  
Nico nods, then puts his arms in front of him and does grabbing motions. Dam. He looked too cute.  
Will chuckled as he picked up the kid, and started moving towards the Hades cabin. Thank heavens that he usually stocked food in Nico’s room (because he hated eating out sometimes).  
As he entered the Hades cabin, he felt something pull his hair. He looked down at a wide eyed Nico looking at his hair in fascination.  
“Your… hair is shiny…” he said in a small voice not knowing whether he would get scolded for it.  
Will chuckled and put Nico down, “Aww sunshine, so is yours. Hold on while I get something for you. ok?”  
Nico nods and sits on his bed, well tried to. He couldn’t reach it.  
Will came back to find him unable to reach the bed.  
“Hold on I will help you.” Will says as he puts the food on top of the bed, and picked up Nico and sat with him. “Here”, he said as he handed him some chips.  
“Thanks.” Nico said in a small voice.  
“Your welcome sunshine.”  
“Ummm… can I… ask… you something?”  
“Sure!”  
“Why do you keep calling me sunshine?? My name is Nico.”  
Will blushed but looked at Nico.  
“It’s a secret. Can you keep a secret?”  
Nico looked at him with big eyes and nodded so enthusiastically that some of his chips fell down.  
Will chuckled and ruffled his hair, and said “Well, it’s because you bring sunshine in my life. You are so bright, and everything’s just great with you around and you don’t know that yet. That’s why I call you sunshine.”  
Nico blushed and then asked in a small voice, “Have we met before?”  
“I believe so. We will talk about it later though. Eat up, so we can clean you up, and so that you can rest for some time.”  
Nico nods and finished his chips, and drinks the apple juice that Will gives him.  
“Thank you.”  
“Your welcome. Now would you like to sleep for some time?”  
“Yes.” Will nods and puts away the things and covers Nico with a blanket.  
“Don’t leave??”  
“Of course not.” Will said, as he sat down next to him.  
After some time, a small voice came from next to him as Nico pulls his shirt sleeve.  
“It’s too dark.”  
“Here.” Will giggled, as he held up his hand, and sunshine flew out creating shapes across the room.  
“Wow!! Why didn’t you do that before! It’s so beautiful! Wow!!” Nico said as he came closer to look at Will’s hand where sunshine just seemed to flow out of nowhere.  
“How did you do that?”  
“It’s another secret for another time.” Will said as he pointed to a small kid’s figure that looked like Nico today morning. “Who do you think that is?”  
“Is it me?!?”  
Will nods as Nico looks on.  
“Can you… make skeleton cats made from light? Please?”  
So his obsession with skeleton cats was still not over huh?  
Will nods as skeleton cats form which come upto Nico so that he can pet them.  
Nico looks up to him in wonder, then hugs his legs and says, “You are the best Will.”  
“Aw. So are you sunshine, now sleep, while I make these puppets dance around until you sleep. Is that ok?”  
“Yeah, can you hold me?”  
Will nods as he spoons Nico. Apparently the younger Nico loves his hair, and likes being hold.  
He kept the lights dancing around the room until he heard soft snore from Nico.  
“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey, you will never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.” He said, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
When Lou Ellen came with the spell she found both the boys cuddled next to each other. She went up to Nico, pressed her hand on top of his head mumbled the spell, watched as he came back to his 15 year old self, and then slowly walked out the door, not wanting to disturb the two.  
When Will came to, he found a 15 year old son of Hades looking at him as he softly played with his hair.  
“Your hair is so shiny.” Nico said as he smiled.  
“So you have told me. Come back, and sleep. I need cuddles.” Will mumbled. Lou might have come back and spelled Nico back to his older self.  
“I hate cuddles.”  
“It wasn’t what you were saying when you were a 5 year old kid.” Will smirked.  
“Whatever.” Nico said as he held Will close and drifted off to sleep, a memory of Will singing ‘you are my sunshine’ slowly making its way to Nico’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Do ya guys like it? love it? comment down below!


End file.
